Infants generally like to be covered and cradled, however covering an infant in some cases may lead to suffocation. The present invention features a hammock device for cradling an infant. The hammock device does not cover the infants face, which may help prevent suffocation. The hammock device may comprise a motor for swinging the hammock device back and forth.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.